videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Cartoon Cartoons Unite
Cartoon Cartoons Unite is a video game released in June 11th of 2002 and again for other consoles and internationally in 2003. It's the first game to be developed by Enigma Studios. The game was released a year before the Cartoon Cartoons moniker was retired. Story The toons are preparing for the fourth anniversary of the Cartoon Cartoons block, but they're soon assaulted by various disasters. A mysterious figure named Adrianoc claims to be responsible for it and he declares that he'll destroy all of the toons using a missile launched from the moon. The toons decide to construct a rocket to get to the moon and stop Adrianoc. Upon making it to the moon they fight Adrianoc and he claims that he was a rejected cartoon who merely felt left out of the festivities. However, the toons learn that it's a trick and they completely defeat him, returning to celebrate their anniversary. Gameplay You travel through various worlds (mostly areas where the characters live and other areas), fighting off corrupted characters, goons sent by Adrianoc and various mutants. You play as characters that correspond with the world you're in (i.e., you play as the Eds when you're in Peach Creek.), and each character has its own set of strengths and weaknesses.The goal of each level is to find a particular part to a rocket the toons are creating so they could fight the final boss. Shows Featured * Dexter's Laboratory * Johnny Bravo * The Powerpuff Girls * Courage the Cowardly Dog * The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy * Evil Con Carne * Codename: Kids Next Door * Time Squad * Cow and Chicken * I Am Weasel Levels * Dexter's Lab * Townsvillle * Aaron City * Nowhere * School * Endsville * Bunny Island * Time Squad Base * KND Moonbase * Adrianoc's Base Cast * F. Murray Abraham: Adrianoc * Larry Miller: Smick * Candi Milo: Dexter * Alisson Moore: Dee Dee * Jeff Bennett: Johnny Bravo * Tara Strong: Blossom * Cathy Cavadini: Bubbles * E.G. Daily: Buttercup * Marty Grabstein: Courage * Thea White: Muriel * Arthur Anderson: Eustace * Charlie Adler: Cow, Chicken, I.R. * Michael Dorn: Weasel * Richard Horvitz: Billy * Grey DeLisle: Mandy, Ghastly * Greg Eagles: Grim * Phil LaMarr: Hector * Armin Shimerman: Skarr * Mark Hamil: Larry 3000 * Rob Paulsen: Buck * Pamela Aldon: Otto * Matt Hill: Ed * Samuel Vincent: Edd * Tony Sampson: Eddy * David Paul Grove: Jonny 2x4 * Ben Diskin: Numbuh 1, Numbuh 2 * Lauren Tom: Numbuh 3 * Dee Bradley Baker: Numbuh 4 * Cree Summer: Numbuh 5 Unlockables/Bonus Content Various trinkets could be found in each of the levels. Each of them are known items from a particular Cartoon Network show and they could be viewed in the gallery. * Robot Arm: Dexter's Laboratory * Bunny Slippers: Johnny Bravo * Chemical X: Powerpuff Girls * Yo-yo: Courage the Cowardly Dog * Secret Candy Stash: Codename: Kids Next Door * Confucius' Scripture: Time Squad * Porkbutt and taters: Cow and Chicken * Great Aunt Kali's Cookies: The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy * A Robot Jones figurine: Evil Con Carne * A Sheep figurine: Adrianoc's Base Cheat Codes * On the pause menu, go to the options menu, hold the shoulder buttons and press Z, Y, X, Y, X, Z, X and you'll be sent to a Samurai Jack stage. * On the level select screen, press A, B, B, Z, X, Y while holding the shoulder buttons and the levels will be set at night rather than day. The gallery features the collectible items you've found, and it contains a movie booth that allows you to view the cutscenes featured in the game. The clips are unlocked after you beat a stage that corresponds with the clip, but bonus clips are hidden throughout the stages and each of them are clips from episodes of the shows featured in the game and others. Main * Opening cutscene * Level 1 Intro * Level 2 intro * Level 3 Intro * Level 4 Intro * Level 5 Intro * Level 6 Intro * Level 7 Intro * Level 8 Intro * Level 9 Intro * Level 10 Intro * Final Cutscene. Unlockables * Dexter's Laboratory: Dexter's Rival * Powerpuff Girls: Paste Makes Waste * Johnny Bravo: Super Duped * Courage the Cowardly Dog: Cajun Granny Stew * Codename: Kids Next Door: Operation L.I.C.E. * Time Squad: Eli Whitney's Flesh-Eating Mistake * Cow and Chicken: Who is Super-Cow? * I Am Weasel: I Am Ambassador * The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy: Skeletons in the Water Closet * Evil Con Carne: Bring me the Face of Hector Con Carne * Scooby Doo: Night of 100 Frights trailer (XBOX version only) * Sonic Heroes trailer (GameCube and XBOX versions only) * Behind the Scenes Part 1: A look at the company behind the game. * Behind the Scenes Part 2: A discussion of Cartoon Cartoons in general. * Behind the Scenes Part 3: Going over the development of the game. Production This is the only Enigma game to be released exclusively in the US. According to one of the programmers, this was done to test consumer interest overseas and because Cartoon Network was far more popular in North America than in the United Kingdom (where Enigma was based), and that it wouldn't sell too well. The game was originally released on the PlayStation 2 and was published by BAM! Entertainment, but following complaints of technical issues and a bug that caused the game to crash when loading a game that were overlooked by BAM!, Enigma convinced the game's distributor Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment to hire Sierra Entertainment as a replacement publisher so they could iron out the technical issues and re-release the game in a later year. Pleased by their efforts, Enigma agreed to use Sierra as their main publisher in future games. Reception The game received mixed to positive reviews. Praise went towards the cutscenes and gameplay, while criticism went toward the semi awkward camera angles and the simplicity of most of the levels. Sequel An unofficial sequel was released in 2016 for the PC and PlayStation 4. The game uses a similar engine used for Lego Batman: The Videogame and serves as a tie-in to the New Cartoon Cartoons on the Block series.Category:Cartoon Network Games Category:Cartoon Games Category:Cartoon Network Category:The Powerpuff Girls Category:The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy Category:Ed Edd n Eddy